Clash of the Kingdoms
In the year 94 ATC, the tensions between the 5 great kingdoms and the Lumminai had arrived at the highest peak. The resulting chaos that broke loose from such animosity toward each other was overwhelming. The death toll piled up rapidly on all sides with no end in sight. This was only the beginning. Glarseseu, one of the kingdoms who started the military conflicts, was targeted by the Lumminai as a great threat that needed to be dealt with. The resulting event was the Glarseseu Massacre, which ended the great nation and left the entire region it once lorded over completely scorched of all life. Soon after, the Alliance of the Third was founded, which was the treaty binding the kingdom of Bidewella and the young nation of Ostihum. The two nations rallied their armies together in a massive invasion to take down the kingdom of Aristaum. With tremendous success, Aristaum surrendered and was quickly absorbed into the two nations forces. Fearing what was to come, the small elven kingdom of Dassau sought out an alliance with the mighty capital of Oricai. With such a force protecting them, they would be able to rival the approaching armies of Bidewella and Ostihum. They quickly signed a treaty giving their kingdom over to Oricai's capital kingdom, becoming their vassalage. Now with the rise in allied forces, the Lumminai felt they too should do something to break these unsettling alliances. With the assistance of the Darkrai, they rapidly broke the alliances ranks and created even more tension between them than before. The alliances broke and the kingdom of Bidewella was razed by the Lumminai. The terror was at an all time high. Everyone began to fear the Lumminai, which resulted in several of the kingdom leaders going out to hunt them down like savages out of fear for what they could do. This caused the Lumminai Onslaught, an event that had claimed the lives of the great leader of Oricai, Kirotama, and over 5000 Lumminai in total. Still with no end in sight, the kingdoms continued to fight amongst each other causing even more ruined lands and desolate lives being ripped apart in the midst of battle. With all sides suffering heavy casualties, the only end would seemingly be extinction until only one side remained. In the year 127 ATC, another massive event broke ground in the kingdom of Dassau. This was known as the Twilight Calamity, the second great event that opened another rift into the Parallels. Dassau was quick to try defending against this new threat, with no efforts wasted. The skies lit with intense bright lights as the force of a dark skin poured from within the rift. This new force feared nothing and had technology that far surpassed the Dassau's bows and swords. After a rapid defeat, Dassau's remaining forces fled to their innermost sanctuary where they would try to regroup and rebuild after having lost almost everything they ever had. They named the force "Dakrumi", which meant "Reach of the Darkness", since they were a dark force that now stretched across all of their kingdom in little to no time at all. With Dassau seemingly defeated, the remaining 2 kingdoms of Oricai and Ostihum signed a peace treaty so they could both focus on fortifying their kingdoms for the coming invasion. They sought out the Lumminai who had kept on the sidelines until this new force appeared. The resulting event was the creation of the Grand Lumminai cities, which would be lorded by only the best of both human and Lumminai, the Heralds. Soon after, the Heralds were quick to take on the role of being the protectors of Oricai and the nations within it. They rode out to meet the Dakrumi in battle. Upon arrival, the shear number of Dakrumi soldiers outnumbered them 4000 to one. There was no hope for success. They retreated back to their lands and warned all other nations to stop the fighting amongst themselves or everyone would be facing extinction. This ended the Clash of the Kingdoms, and began the events leading up to the Dakrumi Invasion that begins 40 years later. Category:Event Category:Events Category:Major Event